Una nota
by SpicaNardi
Summary: Severus no quería saber de nada, después de esa humillación en los éxamenes. Sin embargo, no contaba con que alguien se preocupaba por él... Mi primer fic de Harry Potter, en la época de los Merodeadores.


_Advertencia: Harry Potter y sus personajes, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling/Warner Brothers. Usados en este fic, por mí, sin ánimo de lucro. Sucede después del penoso incidente de Severus Snape, atestiguado sin querer por Harry Potter, cuando viajó en el Pensadero…_

**Una nota**

Después de la vergüenza que produjo el haber estado de cabeza, levitando y con sus pantalones abajo, delante de todos los estudiantes que compartían las burlas de James Potter y Sirius Black, después de los T.I.M.O.S., Severus Snape se sentía como el ser más desgraciado del mundo. Como si no bastase los problemas en su hogar, se estaba hastiando de ser el blanco de las bromas y ataques de los llamados Marauders, debido a su carácter taciturno, su comportamiento huraño y el hecho de ser un Slytherin. Día a día, en su corazón, crecían los sentimientos de vengarse de ellos y de todos aquellos que le habían hecho la vida imposible.

Pensaba en ello, llegando a la biblioteca, cuando sintió que alguien lo estaba persiguiendo. Era Lily Evans, quien lo había estado siguiendo durante todo este tiempo. ¿Y para qué? ¿Reprocharle su cobardía?

—¡Severus, espera por favor!

—Lo que faltaba —respondió el joven con una mueca de desprecio al verla —Que la "sangre sucia" viniera a justificar a sus amiguitos por lo que me hicieron. ¿Por qué no se me extraña?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó la pelirroja, que reflejaba su molestia por el incidente—¿Acaso me viste aplaudir y reírme de ti mientras James te levitaba y te hacía pasar esa vergüenza? En muchas ocasiones, los he denunciado con el profesor Dumbledore, pero es completamente inútil. ¡Y jamás han sido mis amigos!

Severus la miró por unos instantes. Siempre había sabido que en los ojos verdes de Lily, brillaban la honestidad y bondad, por la cual en varias ocasiones había salido a defenderlo. Pero simple y llanamente la odiaba, no sólo por ser el hecho de ser una "sangre sucia", sino más por ser prácticamente una competencia para él: Su inteligencia y carisma era destacables, a tal punto que era una de las predilectas del club del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Horace Slughorn. Era como si el profesor, quien irónicamente era el jefe de la casa Slytherin, su propia casa, ignorara todos sus esfuerzos, encantado con aquella muchachita de Gryffindor. Además, que no soportaba ver a alguien con la felicidad que el destino le había negado…

—Lárgate, no necesito palabras de consuelo y menos de una sucia como tú —le espetó finalmente.

Pero Lily ya se había acostumbrado al desprecio que le tenía Severus. No sólo era por su origen y su estatus en Hogwarts… ella sabía que aquel comportamiento el desahogo que tenía de su mala vida, provocada por un hogar sin amor y una convivencia imposible, en una escuela que muchos adolescentes consideraban un escape a una vida aburrida.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido seco. El muchacho de ojos negros había dejado caer el libro de Pociones, e intentó recogerlo, pero Lily se le había adelantado y lo hizo primero. Esto enfureció al joven, quien interpretó el gesto de ayuda como una humillación.

—¡Devuélvemelo ahora mismo! —exclamó.

—Ah, lo siento mucho, sólo quería ayudarte… Vaya, si que está muy rayado…

—¡Eso no te incumbe, sangre sucia! ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡He tenido suficiente de ustedes por hoy!

Lily no tuvo más remedio que entregarlo y luego, se marchó, resignada. Severus, más furioso que nunca, apretó duramente el libro y entró a la biblioteca.

Era de noche. En la habitación de los Slytherins, cuando el resto de estudiantes se encontraban descansando, divirtiéndose y hablando de los exámenes, de las otras casas (más que todo, echando pestes de las mismas) y de los resultados de partidos de quidditch, el joven Snape se encontraba aislado en un rincón, revisando varias respuestas de los exámenes que había tenido ese día. Entonces consultó el libro de Pociones, con la intención de verificar unos ingredientes de un elixir que le preguntaron en el examen. Pero cuando lo abrió, se detuvo justo en una página separada por un papelito de color rosado. Esto lo sorprendió, pues no recordaba haber dejando ningún 'separador' para algo en especial. Así que tomó el papel, para descubrir que estaba en blanco.

Al descubrir que era una especie de mensaje clave, tomó su varita y con un toque, hizo aparecer lentamente las letras… Y cuando lo fue leyendo, se sorprendió más y más.

_Severus… Pese a todo, sé que las cosas saldrán bien. Recuerda que lo que no tiene Potter y Black, lo tienes tú…_

_Lily Evans._

—Vaya que esa "sangre sucia" es patética… Envía estúpidas notitas, como si ello fuera a cambiar mi destino —murmuró Snape.

Y tomando la nota, la arrugó y la botó al suelo, para después tomar la varita e intentar prenderle fuego, queriendo completar su destrucción.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

Era la primera vez que recibía una nota así. Si, había recibido muchas, pero eran de parte de Lucius o las primas Black, más para ir a lugares extraños o hacer reuniones secretas para hablar de cosas tenebrosas. Pero una como la de Lily, nunca. Jamás nadie le dijo que siguiera adelante, jamás le han dicho que es mejor que otra persona… Todo el mundo lo veía más como los fantasmas que rondaban el castillo o el favorito para bromas y tonterías, sobre todo de ese grupo de idiotas de Gryffindor. Pero como _una persona_…

A la final, lo único que hizo, fue recoger la nota, doblarla con cuidado y guardarla en un viejo cofre que tenía en su baúl. No la volvería a leer nunca más.

______________________________________________________________________

_Bueno, como se pudieron dar cuenta, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter. Precisamente ayer, acabé de leer el sexto libro y ahora voy por el séptimo, pero aunque no soy así una fan acérrima, quise escribir algo y pues salió este oneshot. Como reitero en las notas, acepto críticas y correcciones, pues apenas estoy empezando en el fandom del niño que vivió XD._

_Saludos a todos y que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Nota 22/06/09: Reedición, por colocación de disclaimer. Gracias por su comprensión._


End file.
